Talk:FAQ
After installing Ubuntu i am worried a bit ,because i cant play games my vedio card doesn't support any games .If start any game thats all nothing will work i have to turnoff CPU and restart my system ,but when i start Open Arena it works very normally i was so delighted .Thank you to ,open arena developers. Automated transfer of Problem Report #15216 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-11-11 22:25:30 UTC Hey, I'm running 24/7 Public server with 4 minibots, but very often I get this error: recursive error after: Z_Malloc: failed on allocation of 20420 bytes from the main zone and my server crash. Do you have any Ideas, Rokas quake 3 not start error find on quake 3 console not be start what cal i o sir --122.178.187.120, 2011-01-06 :Hello, you should ask similar questions on our forum: http://www.openarena.ws/board. Few people read these pages, while the forum is more populated. When you write about your problem, you should give much more informations, or people will not be able to help you. For example, are you sure you need help about Quake3? This site is about OpenArena! (But someone on the forum may help you anyway). What version of the program are you running? For example, "OpenArena 0.8.5" or "Quake III Arena 1.32c", or "ioquake3 1.36". What operating system are you using (Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7 32 bit, Windows 7 64 bit, Ubuntu Linux, other Linux distribution, etc.)? What is the exact error you see in the console? --The Gig 13:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Filesystem paths Since this is "only" a FAQ, more detailed answers should be linked to, instead of being fully included. We should thus have a separate article about the filesystem path settings like fs_homePath, fs_basePath (and maybe fs_game, though that one might be better explained under mods. The vfs article should also link to a yet-to-create .pk3 article. I'd write the required Filesystem paths article if there are no complaints, then edit this FAQ to merely link to it. Any objections or suggestions? r9k 18:23, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well, there is the need to take in account the various incoming links that point to the sections FAQ#Configuration_files_and_automatic_downloaded_files_path, FAQ#Where_are_the_configuration_files_saved.3F, FAQ#Where_are_autodownloaded_files_saved.3F and FAQ#Can_I_change_the_directory_to_where_configuration_and_autodownloaded_files_are_saved.3F that are "here and there" in various pages, and that there one should manually search and fix ... so maybe leaving those section names as they are now may be appropriate. Anyway, probably there is not much more to say about homepath, and it may also simply remain here... If you want to create the page about paths anyway, I suggest to make it before making any changes here. --The Gig 21:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) About the 25MB texture compatibility pack I don't know if it's a good idea to post/mention it. Fromhell has already banned it because it comes with no sources and Q3-taken shaders, so not only it violates GPL but also violates Q3 EULA. Here's the thread --PumpkinKnight (talk) 20:02, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :I propose to keep the link, but specifying that it does not fully comply with either GPL or Q3 EULA, and that people would use it "at their own risk". What do you think? --The Gig (Contact me) 06:58, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't really have a problem with it, but, you know, you should contact fromhell about that. I've just removed the link for "safety". --PumpkinKnight (talk) 10:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Note for who finds this discussion: we are talking about [http://openarena.wikia.com/index.php?title=FAQ&diff=14678&oldid=14661 the removal of the link to q3a2oa texture compatibility pack V5]. --The Gig (Contact me) 14:39, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Key bindings and mods After changing key configurations and tried some singleplayer games, joined a multiplayer game but key configurations was default there. My configure still works for singleplayer games but not at all for multiplayer. What can I fix this? --Ypacaraí (talk) 07:58, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Hi! Most probably, it's because you changed the configuration while playing a different mod than the one in use on the multiplayer server you later joined. The first time you play a certain mod, it inherits your settings from baseoa (main game), but after that it's (almost?) completely independent: any configuration change you do in a certain mod does not affect other mods. You can force a mod to inherit settings from baseoa again, at the cost of losing further customizations you made in that specific mod, by renaming/deleting your "q3config.cfg" file in the specific mod folder under your "homepath folder". See also Manual/Using Mods. --The Gig (Contact me) 14:17, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :: You can check which mod you are currently playing by typing /fs_game in console. If that returns "", you are playing "baseoa" (the main game). --The Gig (Contact me) 14:36, April 6, 2017 (UTC)